


repent

by sourkitteh



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he only likes you when he's drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	repent

he only likes you when he’s drunk.

the labels of society fall away and you can be just a boy, another lonely boy he can mess around with and throw away come morning. 

you dont go away though. you cant, living under the same roof and all. when the hangovers forgotten and the guarded eyes finally come to rest on you, that’s when he starts throwing things.

he knows how to hurt you much more then anyone, including your dad. the silence hurts more then any fist.

he only likes you when he’s drunk and your lying willing beneath him


End file.
